


A Winded-Up Talk

by YuinoSery



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Happy Halloween?, idk if the slightest hint of soulmate au really needs to be tagged but guess i'll do it anyway, might be a little sad idk, the thought that got me into shipping these two months ago woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuinoSery/pseuds/YuinoSery
Summary: It's the night of All Saints Wake.





	A Winded-Up Talk

It was the last night of All Saint's Wake when Yuino put on her robe reminiscent of the robes the citizens of Amaurot wore.

She had dabbled in many crafting professions multiple times over the past years, but the last few weeks before that night she had spent more time in them, tried to be more careful, make her work more perfect. And it had yielded amazing results. 

As she spun around in her own woven robe with her own crafted wooden mask in her hand, she stopped when she saw the Wind-Up Emet-Selch she had crafted sitting on her bed. 

When she had started crafting it a few weeks ago, she had thought it an easier task. After all, it was nothing more than a simple plushie, was it not? But the perfectionist inside her had made her life hard, had made her go over tiny things multiple times. It had to be perfect, it had to mirror the way he had presented himself over his lifetime as Solus. And she took a little pride with how close she had gotten when she had finally finished the Wind-Up Emet just a few days ago.

She smiled at it. "Tonight will be like back then, aren't you excited?", she said, walking over to the bed at the other side of the room. She sat down in front of it and looked it into its lifeless eyes. "Hey, how do I look?" A few moments passed, no sound other than the wood crackling in the fireplace. Yuinos thoughts started to race. She knew the Wind-Up plushie would not answer, it was not in its nature. And yet, there was a hope inside her that had manifested and grown in the hole he had left.

"How about we visit Amaurot together tonight? I'm sure it'll be fun to walk among them, looking like them." More moments passed, still no response. She didn't know why she tried, didn't know why she felt this grief, weeped at this loss he left behind. When she had promised him, she hadn't fully realized the burden he had carried. Remembering weighed heavy on him and now it was weighing heavy on her.

"We could explore the city! Of course, you know it by heart, so it would probably be more like you showing me around. But that sounds fun, doesn't it?" She had felt complete when he first strut into her life, when she first laid eyes on him in the Crystarium. Like she had found the piece of the puzzle she had always been looking for, he had smoothly fit into her life and completed the puzzle. 

The silence was sickening and after minutes of no response, Yuino broke. "Please...", the whisper escaped her as she leaned over the bed, took the Wind-Up Emet-Selch and took it into her arms, "please just come back and spend more time with me." 

But now the puzzle was broken, the piece was missing and it felt like she would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i tried.


End file.
